


Something's hard Down There

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: Boners, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt feeling Blaine get hard for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's hard Down There

Kurt feels heavy with the weight of Blaine on top of him, their skin separate d only by the light layers of clothing they wore. The window to Kurt’s bedroom was open, trying in desperation to allow a breeze come into the room, in hope of vanishing the summer heat. It didn’t work though, and Blaine’s body just made Kurt even hotter.

‘Blaine,’ Kurt whispers, moving slightly from where they’re lying down on the bed.

Blaine stops kissing him to pull his head away, looking at Kurt questioningly. ‘Yeah?’

‘I’m so hot- do you mind If we stop for a few seconds?’

’Oh,no, sure, whatever,’ Blaine smiles. He supposes it’s kind of for the best anyway, he’s achingly hard inside his pants and he knows neither of them are quite ready to go there just yet. He’s also pretty sure that it’s a bigger problem for him than it is for Kurt. Whether it was the raging hormones or the fact Kurt was just so beautiful and unintentionally hot, Blaine always seemed to get hard from just one kiss and judging from the feel of things, Kurt had more self control.

Underneath him, Kurt tries to sit up, meaning Blaine has to move. Blaine lifts himself up from where he’s been lying on top of Kurt, straddling him for half a second before he can get up. Before he can though, Kurt gasps.

‘What?’ Blaine asks, looking at Kurt. ‘Did I do something?’

‘No, no,’ Kurt replies, blushing slightly. ‘Don’t worry about it.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yeah, I’m fine.’

‘Okay,’ Blaine asks, grabbing himself a drink.

10 minutes later, they’re snuggled on the couch, watching a movie.

‘Kurt?’ Blaine asks, from where his head is resting on Kurt’s shoulder, they’re hands entwined.

‘Mm hm?’

‘Are you going to tell me why you looked so shocked earlier?’

‘Oh god,’ Kurt whispers, a little too loud.

‘What?’ Blaine looks up and pouts at Kurt, trying to get him to give in. ‘Was it about me? I don’t mind, seriously.’

They stare at each other for a few seconds before Kurt bursts into a string of giggles, helplessly trying to stop them.

‘Come on Kurt, you have to tell me now,’ Blaine whines. ‘Please?’

‘Okay,’ Kurt begins, going bright red again and trying to take deep breathes. ‘It’s-It’s really not funny though.’ Blaine raises an eyebrow, telling him to go on. ‘Well, erm, when you- you kind of sat on my earlier? Well, you did, and I, err, I think, I dunno, errm, I just-‘

‘Kurt,’ Blaine interrupts. ‘Just tell me.’

‘Okay…erm,’ Kurt takes a deep breath before finally saying it. ‘I think you were hard.’

Blaine stares at Kurt in mortification before going even redder than him, ducking his face down in embarrassment. ‘Oh my god, Kurt. I am so, so sorry, I just- it just happens, whenever I’m around you, I mean, I know-‘

‘Hey, hey, relax,’ Kurt cuts in, squeezing Blaine’s hand. ‘It’s fine, seriously. I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.’

‘You don’t-‘ Blaine gulps, trying to find the right words. ‘You don’t get hard when you’re erm- well when you’re with me.’

‘Well yeah,’ Kurt says quietly, regretting everything to do with this conversation. ‘I just-well, Id don’t tend to sit on you when it happens, do I?’

They both can’t help but laugh after that, all thoughts of watching the movie gone.

‘Okay,’ Blaine says, gasping for breath and clutching his stomach. ‘Noted. Don’t sit on Kurt whilst hard.’

‘Hey,’ Kurt giggles a naughty look in his eye. ‘I never said you couldn’t did I?’

Blaine stops laughing immediately to turn to look at Kurt. ‘What?’

Kurt grins, leaning forward to peck him on the lips, leaving a very confused and sexually frustrated Blaine sitting next to him.


End file.
